Note Passing
by furemi
Summary: Oneshot, Vocaloid Yuri, Gumi x Rin.


Gumi x Rin OneShot: Note Passing

**Gumi's P.O.V. (Point of View)**

I was sitting in my seventh period with nothing to do. I was _supposed _to be doing my work, but who would want to do that when you could stare at the most beautiful girl in the world? A couple of feet from me, just to my left, was Rin Kagamine. She was my best friend-and my crush. I know it may sound weird to have a crush on your best friend, but how could I not? She was so perfect. Her hair was just the right color blonde, barely brushing off her shoulders. It bobbed up and down with her every step, along with her big white bow. Her large eyes were a vibrant blue accompainied by curly, light blonde eye lashes. When she batted them- oh gosh, when she batted them. Her skin was a cream color, and super soft and smooth. Every one of her movements was graceful to me. When she blushes, it's even cuter, her pale cheeks fade into a soft red...

I snapped out of my trance and sighed. How could she ever even _think _of liking me? I was a girl, and she was a girl- it wasn't right. I noticed how bored she looked, she was crossing her arms and starring into space with a bland expression. Her legs kicked back and forth to the rythm of the ticking clock. I ripped off a small piece of paper from my work sheet and started writing on it. I thought I should pass Rin a note, since I was so bored and she was so bored. The tip of my pencil barely scraped the paper as I shakily wrote, "Will you be-" I instantly backed out of my earlier descision, flipping the pencil around and scrubbing the note as hard as I could. I didn't want any morsel of what I was going to write to be left on there. How stupid was I, to ask Rin right here and now if she wanted to be my girlfriend? _"Stupid, stupid, stupid." _I thought while plainly writing, "Hi - Gumi."

I still had the shakes from the events that just occured. I picked it up and held it in front of Rin. She looked me, then at it, then back at me. She quizically asked, "For me?" slightly tilting her head to the side, making her adorable bow look lopsided. Her eyes were so vunerable as she asked...

I felt my cheeks heating up, and sweat forming on my forehead. My heart pounded hard in my chest, it sounded so loud I thought everyone could hear it. She was still starring at me, obviously awaiting an answer. I panicked and replied, "U-uh, no- pass it on." She looked some what hurt at my response, and I felt a bit guilty about it. I bit my lip as she took the note, plainly saying, "Of course." She flipped around, her hair dancing in the air with her motion. She bestowed it before Miku, distrupting her work. Miku looked up questionally at Rin as she said, "Pass it on." Miku shurgged her shoulders and took the note out of her hands, passing it to Kaito behind her.

I barely heard Miku whisper, "Pass it on" to Kaito. I head the faint sound of crinkling paper as his hand grasped the note. He passed it to Meiko who was to the right of him, since he was the last person in the row.

_"Pass it on..."_

I heard this for quite a while, until I noticed who had the note...Luka, and she was sitting directly behind me. Luka glanced at the note, examining it carefully. Then, with a bland expression she tapped my shoulder and asked, "Really, Gumi?" I turned around laughing nervously, rubbing the back of my head. She handed it back to me, and as I turned around she said, "By the way, my reply is hi, too." Then I heard her pencil gracing the paper as she quickly went back to work.

I placed the now crinkly small piece of paper on my desk, sighing and dropping my hands down by my sides. I let out a long sigh and shrunk down in the seat a bit. Looking up at the cieling, I pondered why I didn't just give the note to Rin in the first place. It's not like it had anything embarassing on it...

Just then, I felt a small, waded up piece of paper enter the palm of my hand. The touch of this person made my face hot, it was electrifying. I instantly knew who had placed it there. I looked over at her, she was facing me with a wide blush covering her entire face. Her hands and eyes were clasped tightly shut. She was even shaking a bit.

As I opened it up, I shaked, as well. My skin felt hot and I was sweating nervously. My heart felt like it was being held tightly by someones fist, even though it was beating with such passion. When I had completly revealed the message, I read it with a shocked expression. All the warmness in my body melted and I felt paralyzed for just a second. I blinked in shock, rereading the note. My body resumed it's normal functions, overheating with a strange feeling. It plainly said,

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

And it was from Rin.

My first instict was to scream, "Yes! A million times yes!" But I kept my cool since we were still in the middle of class. I simply turned to and leaned towards her so I could gently caress her face. It was warm and smooth, her hair falling over my hand and tickling it. It felt as soft and light as a feather. I stroked it, my fingers entwining through her short locks. I smiled lightly and whispered, "Yes."

Rin's eyes widened in shock, her mouth forming into a large, beautiful smile. She briskly stood up out of her seat, shouting, "YES!" in a high-pithced voice. Her arms flew up as she smiled even more. Just then did she remember were she was.

"Ms. Kagamine, please sit down." The teacher said, not taking his eyes off his work. Rin slumped back down in her seat, turning back to her unfinished assignment. "Yes, teahcer..." she said embarassed, blushing and pulling her large bow down over her face.

Rin was just too cute.


End file.
